


Movember Mixer

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, technically Caiti Pattillo now but yolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: No shave november</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movember Mixer

The Ramsey-Free family home often played host to a variety of people, mostly a small selection of Roosterteeth's staff. So it was not unusual for their living room to be this full, couples and induviduals strewn across their furniture and nursing glasses of beer. Griffon and Geoff took up most of the couch, as they should - it was theirs after all. Gavin perched on the end, precariously balancing on the balls of his feet in his tipsy state. Jack and Caiti shared one of the armchairs, Caiti fitting snugly in between Jack's legs. Michael and Lindsay sat on the floor beneath Gavin, their resting upon the couch. Ray sat by Barbara in the middle of the floor, small hands wrapped around his comically large glass of water. Kerry awkwardly sat with Miles and Arryn, who cuddled together beside Griffon's daintily painted toes. The group were rowdy and conversation was fast paced and random but one topic in particular held the groups attention.

  
"So, whose participating in No Shave November then?" Barbara asked, fascinated by the event. She liked to look at all the different styles people came up with, often spending her breaks googling pictures of crazy facial hair and showing them to less enthusiastic friends. Gavin shrugged, scratching at his pathetic scruff of a beard.  
"Probably? But its probably going to annoy me." He sighed, already irritated by his stubble. Ray ran his hand across his smooth chin, seemingly pondering. He shook his head after a few minutes, chuckling a little to himself.  
"I don't think I am either. I can't grow anything impressive, if I'm honest. Plus my beard is slightly patchy." Ray sighed, as though it was a problem that really annoyed him on a daily basis.

  
"You can't grow anything impressive? I can't grow anything at all!" Michael complained, referring to his forever smooth chin. Lindsay giggled, patronizingly patting his knee.  
"Its okay babe, I like you smooth." She reassured, rolling her eyes when Barbara burst into laughter. Gavin poked the top of Michael's freshly shaved head, gaining his buddy's attention and grinning manically down at him.  
"Thats not true, Michael. You can grow some mean side burns!" Gavin enthused, yelping when Michael playfully swatted him.  
"Yeah, great Gav. The whole point is to grow a crazy moustache, isn't it?" Michael asked, looking around the room for anyone who would have the slightest idea. His gaze fell to Barbara, who shrugged.  
"Some people do, but I think you can show your support with side burns." She nodded, smiling at him while Lindsay's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically.  
"No, no you're fine Michael." She insisted, patting his cheek while he laughed at her.

  
"I think I'm going to go for the 70s pornstache look this year." Geoff mused, stroking at his facial hair while Gavin laughed from beside him.  
"You wouldn't dare." Gavin chuckled, shaking his head at his housemate. Geoff raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh? Is that a challenge, Gavvers?" He questioned, beaming wolfishly at the Brit.  
"I think it is, Geoff." Michael confirmed, laughing while Gavin met Geoff's challenging glare.  
"Yeah, I bet you $100 you won't." Gavin said with a nod. Geoff thought about it for a moment, smiling to himself. It was easy money.  
"You're on, but you have to pay me $150 when I grow the creepiest pornstache ever." Geoff added and they shook on it. Arryn, who had been shaking her head as the entire ordeal went down, looked up at Griffon.  
"What do you think about this?" She asked while Griffon shrugged.  
"I don't care, I'm participating too." Griffon laughed, lifting her arms to show the start of hair on her armpits and sending the rest of the group into giggles.

  
"Geoff, you're a lucky man." Miles wheezed, wiping a tear from his eye. Geoff smirked lovingly at his wife, pulling her closer and landing a kiss in her hair.  
"Yeah, yeah I am." He laughed.  
"I think I might let my stubble grow out as well." Miles mused, stroking the hair there.  
"Yeah, do it. I think you look handsome." Kerry chimed in with a high pitched, hilarious voice. Arryn shook her head.  
"Nope, you've got to shave." She ordered and Miles pouted.  
"But I like it." Miles said, mind buzzing with new ideas as to what he could do with a beard.  
"I don't. You're not looking like a hobo for an entire month." Arryn stated and Miles sighed and agreed.  
"Yeah, I don't think I'd be able to deal with a beard anyway."  
"I don't think I could handle kissing someone with a beard, all that hair." Arryn shivered. Caiti and Jack shared a look before laughing.


End file.
